cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
A word of attention, Comrade. This article is about the USSR in the Red Alert 2 Storyverse. For the Tiberium-verse USSR, visit: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to liberate Europe during Great World War II, Great World War III and the real World War III. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the first two conflicts by the Allied Forces. The outcome of the real World War III is, as of yet, unknown - but the three perspectives have shown three seperate fates for the Union, its own perspective seeing its victory. Although, seeing as the game suggests that the player follow the Soviet campaign first to get acquainted with the storyline, the Soviet outcome of Communist global domination seems the most likely to be canon. Offical Fact Sheet Supreme Leader As the General Secretary of the Communist Party&the Chairman of the Council of Ministers *'Before GWWII': Lenin *'During GWWII': Joseph Stalin *'During GWIII': Premier Alexander Romanov *'During WWIII': Premier Cherdenko *'During Uprising': Dasha, as leader of the Soviet resistance Ideology we the soviets worship pink unicorns we are working in your vagina Military strength *'GWWII': Enlisted forces exceeded 14 million. Non-regular forces, like police and NKVD (KGB), about 7 million. *'GWWIII': Exact values unknown, the Soviet forces have substantial military air, sea and land power backed by psychics, mind-controlled people, and forces from Soviet-friendly states. Also Dreadnoughts and Apocalypse Tanks are the most advanced and feared vehicles in their arsenal. *'WWIII': Ranked as one of the three Superpowers. Forces included versions of GWWIII weapons, including the dreaded Apocalypse Tanks, the MiGs, Dreadnoughts and the Terror Drones, and new additions such as the Hammer Tank, the Sickle Anti-Infantry Walker, and the Stingray. *'Uprising':Became a resistance. Although Military forces still are sizable, enough to resist Allied control over Russia. Desolators, Reapers, Grinders and the Mortar Cycle are developed and used extensively by the resistance. Economic strength *'GWWII': Considerable operating assets believed to have exceeded 486.2 billion Swiss Francs. Exact values unknown due to the closed nature of the Soviet system as well as a lacking of the free-enterprise system. *'GWWIII': Current Economic strength is unknown due to closed nature of the Soviet system as well as a lacking of the free-enterprise system. *'WWIII': Considerable financial assets considering the scale of Soviet operations. *'Uprising': Unknown Political strength *'GWII': Since every person in the Soviet Union had to be a member of the Communist Party, an incredible agent network of over 200 million citizens had infiltrated the governments of most Pan Africa, Pan India and Pan Asian countries with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. *'GWIII': Through the World Socialist Alliance and their allies, the Soviet Union had a vast global network and influence in the developing world. *'WWIII': One of the 3 superpowers of the world. *'Uprising': The Soviet lands are under Allied Forces control. Its people become oppressed and outright murdered by Futuretech "capitalist pigs", testing new weaponry on civilians. A significant resistance movement, the Soviet Underground, exists with the aim of restoring communism and the Soviet empire to its original position. Affiliations *'GWII': World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. *'GWIII':World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya. *'WWIII': Allies (against the Empire of the Rising Sun, later betrayed) *'Uprising': Unknown History Early History The USSR was established from the ashes of the former Russian Empire in 1922, after a long period of revolution and civil war. In 1917, near the end of Great World War I, the imperial government collapsed, and was replaced by a Provisional Government. However, Vladimir Ilych Ulyanov - also known as Lenin - and the Bolsheviks (the "Majority") soon seized power. After the Russian Civil War, the Bolsheviks were in control of Russia and formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of today. The Communist Party began to change their nation's society and economy based on their ideas. Lenin died in 1924, 2 years after the USSR's establishment, and through political maneuvering, left Stalin as the leader of the USSR. Interestingly, in 1928, Stalin was against a worldwide socialist revolution, preferring to focus Communist ideas in Russia - his so-called "Socialism in One Country". During the 1930s, Stalin changed the USSR into a totalitarian police state, while developing a powerful industrial economy. However, millions of people - including the "Old Bolsheviks" - died in Stalin's purges, in gulags, or in attempts at changing the Soviet economy. Technological development began to increase greatly since the last Great War. There were strides in many fields of science and technology - most of this new and highly advanced technology was developed for the Soviet Army's own armoured and air force. Great World War II Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards imperialism and building up his military might. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. During the conflict, although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by their mortal enemies: the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the Second Great World War, with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR in the Great World War 2. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against them. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of second-world countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Great World War III During the Great World III the Soviets invaded the United States from all directions. Later on, Romanov used his advisor Yuri to build a Psychic Beacon to take control of the President and General Carville. The Soviets also placed weapons on the border with Europe, to try to keep them out of the war. When General Vladimir destroyed Chicago with a full-scale nuclear ICBM, these weapons, which were already placed on the Polish border with Germany, became a threat to the nations of Europe. Agent Tanya destroyed the nuclear missile silos. When Einstein built the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. Psychic Dominator Disaster After their defeat in the Third Great World War and Romanov imprisoned in the Tower of London, his old Advisor, Yuri, broadcasted to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Soviets attempted to steal the Allied Time Machine, but only the blueprints were captured, because the Allied guards defended the Machine too well against the likes of Soviet Commando Boris. So, traveling back in time, they warn Romanov of Yuri's future threat and began to destroy his Bases. The Soviet Union, defeated and withdrawn from the United States, they signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination. World War III After erasing Einstein, the Sovjets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced, anime-influenced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. So, the Japanese invaded the USSR and the Sovjets have put them out of their Motherland in reataking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, attacked by Japanese forces. But in Western Europe, the Allied Forces, with the help of the USA, pull back the Soviets behind the Iron Curtain in Eastern Europe, what after the Great World War II changed in the Allied victory, remains under Soviet influence. The Soviets have also assassinated Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji (see: Operation "To Tame a Living God" for more info) and an alliance between the Allies and the USSR, they together pushed back the Imperials to Tokyo and reduced the Empire into ruins of its former glory. After President Ackerman made a failed attempt to destroy Moscow and Sovjet retailiation plans were discovered to strike H-Bombs from Cuba, the alliance was off. The end result: the Siege of Leningrad in Operation: "The Moon shall never have them". In the end of the war, the Soviet Union, as a world superpower, is through - their leaders, Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov, were imprisoned in Cryo-Prison for their crimes against mankind and the USSR fell apart into 15 new countries, recently liberated by the Allies. Unfortunately for its enemies, it will take more than just that to wipe the Soviet Union out for good... Uprising The Soviet Union was, officially, no more, but in Russia, they were some Resistance Forces, under the leadership of Dasha Feodorovic. So, the Resistance have exposed some Plans by the European Union's President, Thornley, and Futuretech, that they want to make a new Superweapon and they have their scientists in Romania captured to this end. Resistance forces freed them and after this, they destroyed the Murmansk Base, were they found out about the Sigma Project. Thornley admitted that the new 15 states liked their new life under Capitalism, but the Soviet resistance does not think so. They are also gone outside of Europe, to the Yucatan, to find out more about the new Sigma Harmonizer superweapon. It was a new type of Time Machine, which was constructed to erase the USSR instantly from history, as Thornley plans to do so. This was something the Soviet Underground would not allow it to come to pass. On Sigma Island, the Underground destroyed the Sigma Harmonizer before it had a chance to activate, making one step closer to rebuild the now-fallen USSR back to the ways it was before: big, strong, powerful. But Time will tell... Power Struggles Having a long history of treachery, power-hungry leaders, blackmail, infighting and treason, the Soviet Union always betray one another in time and have a history of power struggles, Stalin's Great Purge being the most notable, often resulting in a bloody end. The examples are as follows: Red Alert 1 *Starting with GWWII, the USSR in mission Brothers in Arms had to eliminate two traitors defected to the Allies, named the Motolov Brothers. *Many Soviet Villages were slaughtered, much because of the citizens were oppressed by and have rebelled against Stalin. *Stalin killed Gradenko and Kukov for various reasons and after the Soviet Perspective of GWII is complete, both Nadia and Stalin died, leaving only "Kane" alive to declare the Commander Chairman of the USSR. *The Soviets introduce Shock Troopers in Operation "Shock Therapy" to deal with a village that had induced anti-Stalin rebellion. *In Operation "Deus ex Machina", the Soviets had to kill Volkov after he went out of control killing both Allies and Soviets. *The Soviet GWWII Commander sent Yak-9s after a rebelling village that dared to defect. *Vladimir Kosygin (RA Universe) defected to the Allies because he realized Stalin is endangering the world with nuclear weapons. *In an incident codenamed "Situation Critical", where a rogue Soviet group gone off with an out of control nuclear weapon, the Soviet Cyborg Volkov, a Scientist, 4 Missile Subs and 4 Regular Subs had to stop them. *In an incident codenamed "Grunyev Revolution", the USSR had to deal with heavy weapons-armed rebels that also had the guts to fight Stalin's Elite Guard. GWWIII See Soviet Civil War *In GWIII and the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri and Vladimir, due to mainly treacherous reasons, had to be executed. *The Soviets had to attack and fight Mind Controlled Soviets that work for Yuri. Real WWIII Power Struggles Soviet Campaign *In the USSR perspective of WWIII, Cherdenko wants Krukov killed for treason, and later on realized his own Commander was too powerful much due to the elimination of both the Empire and the Allies, and ordered his Apocalypse and Tesla Tanks to dispose of him and Zhana. An Allied Soldier witnessed the Soviets battling each other and queried "Wait - what's going on? They're fighting each other?!". Giles ridiculed the Commander of the fact the USSR can't tell the difference between ally and enemy. Zhana also saw the infighting, and commented "Brother against brother! May we put an end to this madness quickly." The Commander answered it in the only way a Soviet knows how: lethal force. Allied Campaign *One more time, the USSR abandoned the Allies on the Tokyo assault and attempt to secretly attack the undefended Allied cities or assassinate Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji. *It is worth noting that the Allies also did betray each other - only once, and that's when they had to prevent President Howard T. Ackerman from carrying out his attack on the Soviet capital, Moscow, in the incident called Operation "A Monument to Madness". Imperial Campaign *Due to heavy loyalty according to the code of the samurai, the Empire of the Rising Sun, including Crown Prince Tatsu, Suki, Shinzo, Kenji, Naomi and Emperor Yoshiro, were lucky not to betray one another. They all would have committed seppuku (suicide), should they did. Uprising *There was, however, only one to dare betray the Empire: "Yuriko Omega". Rumored reasons of her betrayal involves her being the subject to the Empire's alleged cloning. *Shinzo and Kenji are rumored to betray the Tatsu-governed Empire, along with a new general: Takara. Soviet Affiliates Prior to the Great World War III, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as its strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. In WWIII, they one time helped the Allies to fight off the Imperials in a joint strike on Japan, but betrayed them once more, having made aware of President Howard T. Ackerman's plan to destroy them with the Rushmore Superweapon. Also Giles laughed at them because they killed Krukov and the Premier tries to kill the WWIII Soviet Commander. Military Doctrine . The Soviet Military Doctrine revolved around the concept of superior firepower, ground superiority and reliance on highly advanced but conventionaly based techonlogies, relying primarily on heavy armour divisions, but the soviets are known for employing cheap infantry but notably are better and more well rounded than other factions. The only real fast units are Flak-tracks, sea-scorpions. But generally soviet forces are either equal speed or slower compared to the Allies. The slow-moving nature of the juggernaut that is the Soviet military war machine is compensated by their raw strength and durability and technology. During Great World War II, on land, Soviet power is unrivalled. Their basic tanks were always more durable and packed more firepower and more advanced than Allied armor, their heavy tanks being able to take on the vastly inferior M2 Bradleys and M1 Abrams one on one and win. They also developed super heavy tanks such as the Mammoth Tanks and the Super tank. The Soviet war machine always had more powerful, albeit slower vehicles. This initially gave the Soviet Union the upper hand, but was eventually defeated by Allied maneuverability and numbers. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. While Allied forces have these unconventional technologies, soviets have compensated by developing conventional based techonlogy which also is highly advanced. In the interwar years, the Allies forced the USSR to significantly reduce its military, barring production of MiGs and other technologies. The Soviets had to make up for this by developing Kirovs and the extremely advanced and powerful Apocalypse Tanks and resorting to alternate resources such as Psionics, their newly trained infantry were also noted to have heavier armor and weapnory than their Allied counterparts but had the same speed. All the better Soviet infantry cost less(in general although there are some exceptions) but arguably performed better. The Soviets also spent this time reforming their Navy, which in GWWII consisted primarily of submarines and powerful anti-air speed boats known as sea-scorpions, but by GWWIII had became a true rival of the once-dominant Allied Navy. The Soviets can now challenge the Allies at sea with their Dreadnoughts. The core forces still remained true to the Soviet military doctrine - powerful,deadly and technologically advanced , but slightly slower and more expensive, such as the Rhino Tank. Examples of classic Soviet weapons technologies include the Apocalypse Tank and Tesla Technology.These new technologies had to be funded to compensate for the other things they had lost. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets developed new means of waging war to counter Allied experimentation with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also bulked their Air Force, deploying the Siege Chopper, a lightly armoured helicopter armed with a machine gun and able to deploy into a fixed 155mm cannon and the upgraded MiG and Spy Plane. In WWIII, the Soviet Military had undergone a through overhaul. The USSR continues to field the Apocalypse Tank, as well as the dreaded Dreadnoughts, Kirov and the Tesla Coil. The Soviets have developed new technologies as well, such as Stingrays and Bullfrogs. The Soviet Navy has been reformed, with Akula submarines replacing the Typhoon Attack Submarine. It is the Soviet Air Force however which has gone through the most dramatic development. MiGs have been redesigned and used as quick interceptors while the feared Twinblades provide close ground support. Soviet tactics however, remain largely the same - charge straight into battle and crush any opposition with superior firepower. As a result of Einstein's disappearance, however, the USSR has lost their Nuclear arsenal. The Vacuum Imploder was created to remedy that disadvantage. The USSR had expanded their space arsenal to defeat the Allies with the infamous Magnetic Satellite and Orbital Drop. Numerous support powers are at a Soviet commander's disposal, such as the Desolator Airstrikes and the aforementioned space-based weaponry. In Uprising the New grinder, Reaper, Mortar Cycle and Desolator were allowed to be deployed. While the Soviets may not be highly advanced in unconventional technologies like the Allies are the Soviets compensate for this by developing more advanced conventional based technologies to accompany their original military doctrine. Technology Level With its long history of industrial strength, the help of Soviet scientists and technicians, and the preparation for every battle, the Soviet Union has its crude and conventional but advanced military technologies to match the Allies. * Highly advanced but conventional based technologies, eg. Larger scan-range, faster rate of fire, simple basic armor, greater speed, (stealth can be applied to elite V3's) and greater durability. *Advanced Heavy Tanks: the result of superior Soviet steel production, also Hammer and Apoclaypse Tanks are considerably advanced, eg. Grinder Treads, Magnetic Harpoons and the Leech Beam. *Robotics and alternative forms of locomotion: Terror Drones and Sickle AP Walkers. *Psychics: the Soviet Technology developed by Yuri, the advisor of Soviet leader who survived the Great World War II - but later cancelled since the betrayal of Yuri. *Tesla technology: invented later in Great World War II. Tesla weaponry have proved to be more deadly than any other base defenses. *Naval Forces: Dreadnought cruisers and Typhoon Attack Submarines *Magnetic Technology: Examples include the Magnetic Satellite, the Leech Beam, and the Magnetic Harpoon. *Long range rocket attack: developed in series from V2 to V4. *RA2:Space technology: developed very far since the disappearance of Albert Einstein and expansion of Soviet power in Real World War III. In the war, Soviet Space technology was also researched for use in the battle, results in Magnetic Satellite force and more accurate position of dropping decayed satellites. *Destructive Chemicals: Desolator infantry or Desolator Airstrike support weapon. *Air force: Soviet was superior in Air Force since Great World War II. MiGs was an example of Soviet Air Force technology and it has progressive development while many battles engaged with MiGs. *Vacuum Imploder: is a mass destructive weapon that Soviet uses as its main superweapon. *Nuclear Technology: Used in mass power production for Soviet industry and military. The Soviet known main superweapon is Atomic bomb used before its defeat in Great World War III. However, all evidence regarding Nuclear Technology in Real World War III was erased, along with Einstein. *Flak Weapons: The main continued Anti Air weapon of Soviet forces. *Battle labs improved most units fielded by the Soviets in the Great World War 2. Russia's Areas of Interest *Moscow: The capital of Russia and the Soviet Union HQ. The Kremlin, a fortress complex in the centre of the city, is the residence of the Premiers and the home of the Soviet government. The Allies invaded this city via the Chronosphere and had defeated Romanov's Black Guard there during Great World War III. During World War III, the Imperial Shogun Executioner leveled that place once in a display of power and counter-application of Soviet Tesla technology. Ackerman has made a failed attempt to destroy this Capital with his Mount Rushmore superweapon. It is also the home of the black guard *Leningrad: This city, named in honor of V.I. Lenin, was scene to many a conflict. Natasha had to fend off Kenji's attack on some sort of unidentified fort here. The Allies also had to stop Cherdenko from escaping into space at Leningrad via blowing up the Shuttle before it launches. Rumor has that Natasha was born here. *Dark Horseman: site of a nuclear facility. *Siberia: Unknown intel about this place possible mentioned by the Allies. *Ural Mountains: The research facility and factory of the USSR's early Apocalypse Tanks. The Soviets fended off the allied Chrono attacks here. *Vladivostok: During GWWIII the soviet commander fended off a Korean attack. In WWIII Zhana and the Soviet Commander recaptured this harbor from Imperial hands with two Dreadnoughts and Stingrays. *Stalingrad: This city was named in honor of the Soviet Union's GWWII leader, Joseph Stalin. Kenji and the Imperials had to escort 10 Sudden transports through this city while they demolish statues to demoralise the defenders. The Mecha Tengu made an impressive combat debut here. *Soviet Space Stations: Cherdenko said he is escaping there after his defeat by the Allies but failed. Recon intel has yet to uncover more about these stations, other than the fact they are the culmination of Soviet space technology research. *Krasna-45: Natasha and the Soviets had to deal with the Imperials here posing as carnies. *Vorkuta: Here, the Empire's Imperial Army drew their first blood by destroying Oleg's Tesla Tanks and the Soviet Navy in a surprise assault on New Years Eve. *Soviet Villages: In GWWII some Soviet villagers show dissent towards Stalin's regime. They were slaughtered on his orders. *Prison Camps: Also known as "gulags", the Soviet Union maintained a large network of prison camps in various inhospitable, underdeveloped corners of the country. Enemies of the People are "encouraged" to reform themselves and work for the cause of Communism while being incarcerated. During GWWII Tanya Adams was captured and placed in one of these hellish locations but was later liberated. List of Companies Here are a list of Companies that build up Russia's Military. As the USSR is a good model worker's paradise, all these companies are owned by the people, represented by the Soviet State. However, it seemed that these companies had some freedom over internal management, and many of the companies are openly rivals and compete against each other. *Arkhangelsk Tank Plant *Citizens Shipyard *Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp *Krasna Aerospace *Kazminov Design Bureau *Vodnik Rocket Arsenal Soviet Leadership During Great World War II *Joseph Stalin *Gradenko *Kukov *Nadia *Stalin's Advisor Kane During Great World War III *Premier Alexander Romanov *Advisor Yuri *General Vladimir During World War III * Premier Cherdenko: The new Premier that killed Einstein resulting he gets frozen in Cryo Prison or killed by the Soviets or Imperials. * Natasha: She is the sniper that deals with the most dangerous foes. * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky: Scientist that did not like Time travel * General Krukov: General of two timelines * Dasha: same as Eva only she is with the Soviets. * Oleg: the Tank general that uses alot of infamous Soviet Tanks. * Zhana: Arch rival of Giles because she uses alot of aircraft. * Moskvin: A Young commander that help brought the fall of the Allies and the Empire. Behind the scenes The USSR is similar to the Tiberium-Universe GDI, mainly due to their preference of brute-force tactics and heavy weaponry, such as their iconic Apocalypse Tank. The only difference, however, is that the Soviets exactly share the nature of the Brotherhood of Nod: their red color scheme and shifting balance of power, caused by betrayal. Per everytime a Commander completes the Soviet perspectives of all eras, the subject will become premier of the world, Zofia of GWWIII and Dasha of WWIII declaring him the Premier. Here are examples: *Red Alert 1: Stalin dies from poisonous tea, Nadia responsible for it, and the last surviving Advisor (presumed "Kane") made him Dictator. *Red Alert 2: Zofia told the Commander if he destroys the Chronosphere he will become Premier. *Red Alert 3: Dasha told the Commander if he destroys the Statue of Liberty he will become Premier. Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Factions Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Factions Category:Red Alert 3 Countries